


Phone Call

by oumami



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Minor Swearing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bang dream, literally one swear lmao, misakoro, really quick prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Kokoro calls Misaki in the middle of the night.-hehey its liv and im starting over my ao3, i deleted all my previous fics because they sucked ass anyways i fucking love misakoro





	

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> hehey its liv and im starting over my ao3, i deleted all my previous fics because they sucked ass anyways i fucking love misakoro

It was nearly three in the morning, and Kokoro knew she needed to sleep. However, there was something keeping her up. She knew it was stupid, but aren't all late night thoughts pretty absurd?

“Okusawa Kokoro…I like the way it sounds.” Kokoro said to herself out loud.

“But then again, maybe Misaki disagrees? Maybe...Tsurumaki Misaki?” she groaned softly, and rolled onto her stomach. 

“It’s two forty five...Misaki-chan will still be awake, right? I think I'll just ask her.” Kokoro whipped out her phone, pulling up Misaki’s contact information and dialing her.

Misaki picked up, but didn’t say anything. The awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments until Kokoro finally spoke up.

“Misaki-chan?” 

“K-kokoro...what do you want…” Misaki mumbled, clearly half awake.

“Well, I have kind of a stupid question for you?” Kokoro began.

“A stupid question from a stupid girl…” Misaki muttered, barely out of Kokoro’s earsight.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Fire away.”

“Um...which do you think sounds better: Tsurumaki Misaki or Okusawa Kokoro?” 

Misaki didn’t say anything for a couple moments, and Kokoro grew worried.

“Misaki-chan, are you okay? Did you fall asleep?” 

“N-no I’m still here but...Kokoro, what the hell?”

“Hm?”

“Kokoro, you woke me up at three in the morning on a school night, need I mention we have extra long band practice tomorrow...to ask which of our surnames sound better on each other?”

“W-well, I guess I didn’t consider any of that…”

“Why does it even matter anyway, Kokoro?”

Kokoro giggled. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Misaki stayed silent for a couple moments. “...Oh.”

Kokoro giggled, she could sense Misaki’s furious blush even without seeing her.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! I’m going back to sleep…” but Kokoro heard a small chuckle escape Misaki’s lips.

Kokoro began to giggle even louder, still careful not to wake her parents. “Ok, Misaki-chan. At least say goodnight to me!” 

“G-goodnight, Kokoro.”

“For real, before you go…” Kokoro began, and Misaki let out a hum of concern for her friend.

“Could you tell me which sounds better? I went through all this trouble to ask you anyway.”

“Okusawa Kokoro.”

Kokoro smiled, and collapsed onto her pillow.

“Goodnight, Misaki-chan.”

“Goodnight.” and like that, Misaki hung up. 

Kokoro set her phone on her nightstand and closed her eyes, the conversation between her and Misaki lingering in her mind as she drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked xx  
> tumblr - asurenges >> please request there!


End file.
